Wandenreich Members
These are the various members of the Stern Ritter. =Askin Nakk Le Vaar= is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "D".Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 15 Appearance Askin has medium length black hair, with a strand hanging down in front of his face, reaching his mouth. In addition to his Stern Ritter uniform, he wears an ornamental bracer on his left arm. Personality Askin is very sarcastic, pointing out how Bazz-B states he is calm despite preparing to attack Jugram Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 14 He is also quite arrogant, questioning the intelligence of the scientists of Shinigami Research and Development Institute. Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 18 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, Askin and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Sun Gate before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society.Bleach manga; Chapter 490, pages 1-3 Following the meeting where Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida is to succeed him, Askin breaks up a confrontation between Jugram Haschwalth and Bazz-B. Insisting he helped them by preventing a fight from erupting, he cites Yhwach's dislike of fights and them having onlookers. Askin then says it would be bad for their positions, especially for Haschwalth.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 13-15 During their second assault on Soul Society, Askin appears within the space where the Research and Development Institute used to be and explains to the researchers present how the Quincy had been hiding in the shadows for the past millennia. Surprised in turn by the appearance of Mayuri Kurotsuchi from within an invisible room, the Shinigami captain comments that Askin probably wants to verify their intelligence before leaving.Bleach manga; Chapter 547, pages 11 & 14-17 =BG9= is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "K".Bleach manga; Chapter 543, page 9 Appearance BG9 is a tall individual who wears a mask, which covers its entire face and extends behind its head. At its front, the mask has a peak at the center with slits on both sides. Personality BG9 is impatient and ruthless, going to extreme lengths to gain an answer to a question, when Marechiyo Ōmaeda refused to answer his questions BG9 proceeded to stab Mareyo Ōmaeda in the stomach, and that if Ōmaeda continued to neglect to answer his questions, he will kill all of his nearby relatives.Bleach manga; chapter 549, pages 6-9 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc Upon receiving the orders of Yhwach, BG9 and the other Stern Ritter gather at the Sun Gate before traveling to the Seireitei in order to participate in the conquest of Soul Society. Once there, BG9 is confronted by Captain Suì-Fēng.Bleach manga; Chapter 495, page 12 When she activates her Bankai, BG9 steals it.Bleach manga; Chapter 496, pages 13-15 Later, BG9 is present at a meeting of the Stern Ritter where Yhwach announces Uryū Ishida is to be his successor. Afterwards, BG9, Bazz-B, Mask De Masculine, and Cang Du discuss the announcement. When Bazz-B questions the appointment of Uryū as Yhwach's successor, BG9 tells him only Yhwach can explain this.Bleach manga; Chapter 543, pages 4-8 When the Seireitei is replaced by the Wandenreich, BG9 arrives at the family home of Marechiyo Ōmaeda and confronts the lieutenant.Bleach manga; Chapter 548, pages 4-5 He proceeds to question Ōmaeda as to where Sui-Feng is located but receives no answer, and states he has thoroughly investigated the area but has found no sign of her in or near Sereietei. Irritated by Ōmaeda's persistence he stabs Mareyo hiding behind a building, and then threatens to kill Ōmaeda's nearby family. And ruthlessly asks if Ōmaeda will be fine with letting his sister go, and letting her insides pour out. He shrugs off an attack by Ōmaeda and readies his spirit weapon, only for Sui-Feng to destroy the barrel of the minigun. BG9 states that he is surprised to see her in such an appearance, and explains the details of her Shunkō, Sui-Feng states she perfected it and thanks BG9 for stealing her bankai, if he hadn't she might not have perfected her Shunkō and deals a powerful blow. As the dust settles BG9 remains standing.Bleach manga; chapter 549 Equipment Medallion: BG9 possesses a round, unnamed device which is roughly the size of a person's palm and has the Wandenreich insignia etched into its surface. When activated, the device can steal a currently released Bankai in the immediate vicinity, as evidenced when BG9 used the device to take Suì-Fēng's Jakuhō Raikōben.Bleach manga; Chapter 497, pages 1-2 Powers & Abilities Great Spiritual Power: BG9's spiritual power is on a level comparable to or greater than that of a captain-level Shinigami.Bleach manga; Chapter 499, page 5 Enhanced Durability: BG9 is durable enough to take a direct hit from Ōmaeda's "Gegetsuburi" to the head, and not even react.Bleach manga; chapter 549, page 9 He also later withstood a devastating blow from Sui-Feng's Shunkō and remain standing despite the damage to the surrounding environment.Bleach manga; chapter 549, page 19 Spirit Weapon Reishi Minigun:Using his Quincy Cross, BG9 can gather both spirit energy and particles and transform them into weapons. Unlike the bows displayed by most other Quincy, his particular weapon manifests in the form of a large ornate Minigun, it has a Vandenreich badge and has several extendable tendrils, which are sharp enough to easily pierce through buildings and can be maneuvered individually for melee combat. =Liltotto Lamperd= is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "G".Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 9 Appearance Liltotto is a petite young girl with light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a skirt in place of the signature trench coat, gloves, patterned leggings, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 8 Personality Despite her child-like appearance, Liltotto is quite profane, calling Bambietta Basterbine a "bitch". Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Liltotto, Meninas, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Liltotto saying candy, leftovers, and blood sprays are different.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-9 =Meninas McAllon= is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "P". Appearance Meninas is a tall, well-endowed girl with long, light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a frilled skirt, frilled gloves, frilled boots, leggings, a belt with a heart-shaped buckle, a large bow around her neck, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, turned sideways. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Meninas, Liltotto, Candice, and Giselle enter her room, with Meninas telling Bambietta she could have at least killed the man outside. =Candice Catnipp= is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "T". Appearance Candice is a tall, well-endowed girl with long, light-colored hair. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a hip-length trench coat, shoes which extend past her ankles, a black belt with a heart-shaped belt buckle on her left hip, and a white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front. She has small black lines extending from her eyes. Personality Candice has a very short temper, getting mad at Giselle for stating she likes to have "fun" with her subordinates and asking her if she wants to fight.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, page 10 Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Candice, Liltotto, Meninas, and Giselle enter her room, with Candice saying they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed. When Giselle states Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates, Candice, stating she never said this, asks if Giselle wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall. When Bambietta asks them to remain quiet because she is worried about something, Candice asks what she is worried about, prompting Bambietta to state she is worried about the future of the Wandenreich.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-11 =Giselle Gewelle= is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter with the designation "Z". Appearance Giselle has long, dark-colored hair extending down to her lower back, with two strands sticking up like antennae Bleach manga; Chapter 547, page 2. Her attire is a variation of the Stern Ritter's typical white uniform, consisting of a trench coat with long sleeves, white shoes, and black leggings. She wears a small white cap, which features a black peak and the Wandenreich insignia emblazoned on its front, on the side of her head. Personality Giselle is very lewd, stating Candice likes to have "fun" with her subordinates. She has a very polite, yet rough attitude. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc After Bambietta Basterbine kills a Wandenreich soldier, Giselle, Liltotto, Meninas, and Candice enter her room, with Giselle saying Bambietta made a mess again. When Candice says they should do something about Bambietta killing attractive men when she is annoyed, Giselle notes Candice likes to "play" with her subordinates, prompting Candice to ask her if she wants to fight before being interrupted by Bambietta blasting a hole in the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 544, pages 7-10 =Unnamed Male Stern Ritter 2= He is a Quincy and a member of the Wandenreich's Stern Ritter. Appearance He is a large, dark-skinned man with dark fingernails and a long, light-colored beard that encloses his mouth. He is bald, and wears a pair of dark sunglasses. Plot The Thousand-Year Blood War arc The Stern Ritter is present with the others when Yhwach announces that Uryū Ishida will be his successor. Later, when Askin Nakk Le Vaar breaks up a confrontation between Bazz-B and Jugram Haschwalth, he warns the two that they should be wary of onlookers. Surely enough, the same Stern Ritter spies on the exchange from behind cover, with the use of his staff. He laughs to himself when he is noticed. Equipment Staff: He carries a staff, which has an eye on its top and small wings on either side of the eye. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Stern Ritter Category:Quincy Category:Wandenreich